Yamazaki's wrath (updated)
by Orochi K
Summary: Yamazaki strives to show who is the real king of fighters (guest appearances by non-SNK characters)


The King of Fighters and all character names are property of SNK Neo-Geo Corp of Japan. The author bears no relation to them although his name is Orochi K. :)  
  
The vents in this story bear no resemblance to the official KOF storyline although excerpts may have been taken from endings.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
----------------  
  
Tokyo, 23.00…A dark night  
  
As usual, the big town's roads are deserted except for a bunch of youngsters who are up to mischief but who are suddenly realizing how bored they are. They're seven and by the way they laugh, it doesn't take much to deduce that these wanna-be punks are just craving for attention and letting loose their contained feelings on innocent passer-bys who usually realize their bad luck too late. But this night would be different because they would fall on someone different.  
  
As they walk about calling at each other and playing with their trusty knives, they spot a man leaning against a wall. As a matter of fact, they can only make out his feet, the rest of his body being swallowed in the shadows of the huge wall. Seizing this chance to possibly make some easy money, they all go towards him, flicking their blades to show the man how they were.  
  
They should have gone back though…They did catch a glimpse of the man's eyes as the moon suddenly came out from behind heavy clouds. The eyes of a man out for blood, the man of someone you shouldn't mess with…But they were so busy thinking of their stupids stunts that they paid no notice of this. Instead, they crowded around him and started harassing him.  
  
Punk #1 : "Heya man, a bit late to be out, don'cha think ?"  
  
Punk #2 : "Wassup ?"  
  
No response from the man. As the cloud definitely gets out from the clouds and provides some light, they are able to see the man at last. He is dressed in black. Black shoes, black pants and a black shirt. He has his hands in his pockets as he mockingly looks back at the delinquents. He is of a quite big build and appears to be strong.  
  
Punk : "Hey, you deaf ?"  
  
One of them shows up his knife and asks the man for his money. The man doesn't respond but a slight smile shows up on his face. This surprises his young 'friends' but they decide to make nothing of it. Instead, they draw closer to him, counting on their attitude to frighten him. The man finally decides to talk.  
  
??? : "And if I refuse ?"  
  
Punk #1 : "See those blades… ?"  
  
Punk #2 : "Wanna see blood… ?"  
  
The man's reaction really surprises them. He starts laughing but this isn't a human's laughter, the man is laughing like a maniac. More than 3 minutes elapse with the man still laughing while the punks stare at him in bewilderment. After a while, he finally stops and smiles at them.  
  
??? : "Do you know who I am ?"  
  
Punk : "N…No…"  
  
??? : "Does the name 'Yamazaki' ring a bell ?"  
  
Upon hearing the name, the poor kids try to back off but it is already too late. With a snarl, Yamazaki rushes forward and slams the one who has replied to his question hard on the ground as he plunges his trustworthy dagger in another one's stomach ferociously, resulting in instant death. A mere on-looker would have thought one lone man wouldn't stand any chance against 7 young men but he would have had the shock of his life upon seeing the fight.  
  
The battle is a short one. Within minutes, Yamazaki has killed all of them and one kid has been horribly mutilated. As the blood spills around his feet, Yamazaki looks around him and laughs like a madman. Yes, that man is the most famous criminal in Japan. Feared by many, he was thought to be dead after being implicated in a bombing but in fact, he managed to escape through a vent. And now he was out for revenge…  
  
At the same time, two shadows are making their way towards a factory. They are Geese Howard, the vile man who created KOF, and his bodyguard, Billy Kane, still carrying his long stick just in case. As they enter the factory, it suddenly lights up as Mr. Big greets them.  
  
Mr. Big : "Hey, Geese ! Billy ! Long time, no see…"  
  
Geese : "Got the stuff ?"  
  
Mr. Big : "Okay… ! Business first as always !"  
  
Mr. Big does a little signal as Dan Hibiki, everyone's favorite shotoman albeit being weak, shows up and opens a case containing 10 million dollars.  
  
Mr. Big : "Here's the money. Now, show me the goods !"  
  
Geese : "Billy !"  
  
Billy Kane sets his bag down and takes out some packets from it which obviously contain drugs. Mr. Big's face breaks into a large smile as he walks over to Billy and takes the bag from him while Dan hands the suitcase to Geese. They exchange good-byes and Geese and Billy depart while Mr. Big drools over the drugs. Dan, like his usual self, looks on foolishly.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
----------------  
  
The next morning see the sun rising to dawn upon a man practising martial arts. He is dressed in an orange gi and his blond hair contrasts to his determined appearance as he proceeds to deliver a series of powerful blows and kicks against a dummy. Within minutes, the dummy flies out of its socket and strikes the wall, showing how powerful the Kyokugen expert, Ryo Sakazaki, is.  
  
As he continues to train with his singular determination, his sister, Yuri comes out and stands on the patio to contemplate her brother. She is still scantily dressed in her own fighing outfit (since game characters don't have a lot of clothes ^_^) and after a while, walks back into the popular Sakazaki dojo.  
  
Takuma, her father, is inside, busy readying himself to do some shopping. On seeing Yuri, he turns to her.  
  
Takuma : "Where is Robert ?"  
  
Yuri : "He said he was going to buy a new car."  
  
Takuma : "What for ? Doesn't that idiot have enough ?!"  
  
Yuri : "Oh well, you know how he is…"  
  
After this brief conversation, Yuri goes to her room to attend to her usual stuff. She has barely reached it when a loud crash which seems to come from the patio has her rushing towards it, wondering if something has happened. On arriving there, she is awed by what she sees and cannot believe her eyes. Her brother and her father are standing side by side and seem to be awed too but the third man is what has surprised her. The man is none other than Ryuji Yamazaki who seems to has returned from the dead.  
  
Yamazaki is still his usual self and as always, his hands is in his pockets. Everyone knows how he is even deadlier once he takes his hands out of his pockets to slash forward with his dagger but Yuri is too dumbfounded to think of this as she listens speechless to the ensuing conversation between Takuma, Ryo and Yamazaki.  
  
Ryo (to Takuma) : "Huh ? What's he doing here ? Wasn't he supposedly dead ?"  
  
Takuma : "He doesn't look that dead to me."  
  
Both turn to Yamazaki and wait for him to talk, something which he seldom does but this time, the criminal doesn't take long to open his mouth.  
  
Yamazaki : "Surprised, heh ?"  
  
Takuma : "You have nothing to do here. Please go away."  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo is flexing his muscles for the anticipation of the battle. Noticing this, Yamazaki lets out a quick laugh and turns to face Ryo.  
  
Yamazaki : "I have come to challenge you to a fight."  
  
Ryo : "OK !"  
  
Ryo is always eager to fight but Takuma tries to interfere since he's aware of Yamzaki's violent reputation and his thirst for blood. However, Ryo brushed him aside and walks forward until he is a few feet between Yamazaki.  
  
Ryo : "But it has to be a fair fight with no cheating."  
  
Yamazaki "…Sure…"  
  
It is obvious that he doesn't mean a word of it but Ryo decides to go along and goes into his fighting stance while Takuma steps back to watch the fight, praying that his son will win. Within seconds, Ryo attempts to catch Yamazaki off-guard and punches him in the face but with a disconcerting speed, Yamazaki avoids the blow and steps aside. Ryo is a fraction of a second open for any attack and Yamazaki takes advantage of this to repeatedly hit him with all his strength, which sends Ryo flying away with agony.  
  
Ryo : "Ouch !"  
  
Yamazaki : "Is that all you can do ?"  
  
This infuriarates Ryo who immediately springs back to his feet and concentrates to release the Sakazaki trademark move, the Haou Shoukou Ken.  
  
Ryo : "HAOU……."  
  
But Yamazaki doesn't give him time to fully charge and, taking his hand out of his pockets, plunges his dagger deep into Ryo's heart. As Ryo fully realizes that he has lost, he turns towards Takuma, with incomprehension showing on his face. The blow is fatal and he slowly falls back with blood gushing out as Yamazaki watches on, visibly excited by the blood. At this sight, Takuma rushes forward to hold Ryo but he takes too much time in doing so and when he finally gets close to his son, the latter is already dead.  
  
Kneeling down to grasp his son, hatred overcomes Takuma who immediately stands up again and clenches his fists at Yamazaki while being unable to control his tears. At the end of the patio, Yuri is crying her heart out and barely manages to stand as she stumbles on the floor. Takuma calls to her to go away and knowing that it's the best for her to do, she runs out the back door and goes to look for Robert.  
  
Once she has gone, Takuma keeps staring at Yamazaki who has an evil grin on his face and who isn't even tired in the least. The Kyokugen master is aware that he can no longer fight since he left the legacy to Ryo just after Yamazaki disappeared but he also knows that someone must stop the man before he kills more people.  
  
Takuma : "I'm going to kill you !!"  
  
Yamazaki : "You can barely walk. Don't make me laugh fool !"  
  
This only angers Takuma who proceeds to attack Ryo but needless to say, his techniques are no longer the same and he is no more the feared warriors he was in the past.  
  
Takuma : "WHEELCHAIR…RANBUUUUU…!!!!"  
  
But this is nothing compared to Yamazaki's insane strength who just grabs Takuma as he gets close to him and slams him, before kneeling down himself to slash away joyfully at his opponent's flesh joyfully. Takuma is unable to retaliate as Yamazaki's grip is too tight and the last thing he is able to think about before he dies is Yuri and Robert.  
  
After having reduced Takuma to a mere bloody puppet, Yamazaki gets up and turns towards where Yuri stood but of course, the girl has already disappeared. He reflects whether he should go to look for her but decides against it since he is bound to meet her again, probably when he'll take care of Robert Garcia. He slowly makes for the door and before he goes out turns round to glance at the corpses of Takuma and Ryo and the slight grin returns to his mouth.  
  
Yamazaki : "This is only the beginning ! The world shall learn to fear me again !"  
  
(Chapter 3 up soon.) 


End file.
